One of the Boys Scenarios
by GirlonFire12345
Summary: Scenarios and prompts you send in about Linka and her ten brothers.
1. Intro

One of the Boys Scenarios

 _Hello I'm new to fanfiction and have decided to make my first story a submit a scenario around the genderbent world in One of the Boys. I will explain the rules at the bottom of the intro._

Inside a house, we can see a young girl around eleven with long white hair opening the door from her bedroom to the hallway. "Oh, hello there, I'm Linka and welcome to the Loud house, I have ten brothers with me being the middle child and only girl." Linka says as she walks out into the hallway into the noisily chaos of ten brothers.

"Let me introduce you to my brothers," Linka says as she walks by a blonde hair guy talking on his phone. "This is my oldest brother Loki, he is seventeen and is obsessed with his phone." She finishes as she continues walking.

A diaper comes flying across the hall as a baby can be seen walking around naked. "That was Leon, he is the youngest at one year old and rarely keeps his diaper on." She says as she runs up and grabs Leon.

Before she could continue with her introductions an explosion was heard followed by a "I'm ok." Linka let out a sigh, "That would-be Levi the four-year-old genius of our family." She says as another blonde hair guy was walking out of the room and walk straight into the wall.

"That will be Loni, he is sixteen and is ditzy but also kind." She says as a football flies out of one of the rooms and barely misses her head. A guy wearing a jersey runs out after the ball. "That is Lynn, he is thirteen and there is no sport he can't play."

Linka started to head downstairs with Leon still in her arms. Once her feet hit the bottom step a fight could be seen between two blonde boys who were both the same age. "These are the twins Leif and Lexx, they are six and complete opposites."

Linka sat Leon down in a play pen and sat down on the couch next to a guy playing an electric guitar. "This is Luke, he is fifteen and the family Rockstar." She says as another guy walks in carrying a female ventriloquist dummy. "That is Lane and Mrs. Coconuts, he is fourteen and the comedian of the family."

Linka watched as the others finally made it downstairs including a black hair guy. "That is Lars, he is eight and the goth in the family." She says as she stands up and heads to the door.

"Welcome to the Loud house and we are the Loud family, come and see what happens in our crazy lives."

 _This was an intro for the start of the one shots if you would like request one written just review or private message me. Here are the rules:_

 _Nothing that is too M I'm setting the rating at T so I like to keep the ideas strictly that._

 _Loudcest is allowed as long as it's not too bad._

 _Those are my only two rules so send in your requests._


	2. Bun-Bun

How Bun-Bun came to Be

 _First off thankyou everyone for the views. This idea came from GroverFan who wanted a story based on Bun-Bun origins. So, I hope you enjoy it and remember to send in requests._

Inside the Loud house, we can see Linka tearing apart her bedroom. "Bun-Bun where are you?" She asks as she looks under her bed. Outside of her room her ten brothers watched her.

"What is so special about that stupid stuffed animal to make her act like this anyways?" Lexx asked before Luke covered his mouth. "Don't let Linka hear you call Bun-Bun stupid, that stuffed animal is very special to Linka." Luke tells him.

"Why?" Leif asked confused as Linka leaves the room barely noticing them as she hunts for her stuffed bunny.

"Well you see it all started when Linka was four." Loki started.

**Flashback**

Four-year-old Linka was being rushed into the hospital by a worried Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud. For three day Linka had been very sick and been complaining about stomach pains. The worried parents had rushed her to the hospital after finding her passed out in the kitchen.

The doctors had rushed Linka backed but stopped the family in the waiting room. The Loud's with their 10, 9, 8,7, and 1 year old sons waited on news of their beloved daughter and sister. After a few hours, a doctor walked in and quietly talked to the parents.

Rita who was crying walked up to her sons. "Boys your sister is ok, but she is really sick and will have to stay in the hospital awhile." She says trying to explain about Linka's appendicitis as best she could without worrying them.

"But she can't stay here she will be all alone." Loni says looking up at their mom.

"I know boys how about we get Linka a toy from the gift shop to make her feel better and so she won't be alone?" Lynn Sr. suggested while leading the boys into the giftshop.

Inside the gift shop the boys had rejected every stuffed animal none of them didn't seem to fit Linka. After a few minutes, Luke spotted a little stuffed bunny, he pointed it out to the rest of his brothers as they started to climb on each other to reach it causing the shelf it was on to fall. The boys grabbed the bunny and ran over to their parents so they wouldn't know it was them who knocked the shelf over.

*End of Flashback*

"Ever since we gave her Bun-Bun it hasn't been away from her for longer than a few hours." Lane says not making any jokes to show how serious this was. Leon who was in Luke's arms squirmed wanting to be put down. Luke sat Leon down who toddled into his room before coming back with the mentioned stuffed bunny as Linka came back up the steps clearly upset.

"I've looked everywhere, Bun-Bun is gone." She says as Leon grabs onto her leg while holding on to Bun-Bun. Linka looks down at Leon and smiles brightly as she picks him and Bun-Bun. "Leon, you found Bun-Bun ohh I love you so much." She says kissing his head no one would know how special Bun-Bun was to her except for her family.


End file.
